


The End.

by ChaoticBaguette



Series: Disney Poetry [1]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Dark, Disney, Poetry, Rhyming, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBaguette/pseuds/ChaoticBaguette
Summary: Cinderella's fairy godmother is a little less helpful then she's supposed to be.





	The End.

Cinderella was banned from the ball  
Her dreams exposed to the final maul

Her stepmother and sisters continued to screech  
Upon with their abusive preach

She did not hear a word they said  
Over the cloud of dark whispers in her head

As they left for the ball, unbothered by their behaviour  
Cinderella was struck by her saviour

Her hands shaky, she had a course of action  
The voices providing smooth traction

With no sense of hope  
She began to tie the rope

With a step, it was only loose  
But she still had her noose

Her head still assured  
As she began to secure

Her future began to brighten  
As she reached up to tighten

As her heart pumped  
With no hesitation, she jumped

The snap of her neck, unnatural bending  
This was her fairy-tale ending


End file.
